1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to object identification, and more specifically, to using ZuluNumbers for virtual delivery of tangible objects.
2. Prior Art
Objects can be physical or virtual. Physical objects include commercial products, warehouse inventory, personal items, and the like. Virtual objects include magazine advertisements, online objects, events, experiences, and more.
Currently, objects are identified by, for example, bar codes, serial numbers, and descriptions. However, bar codes typically identify a type of object rather than a specific instance of an object. Although serial numbers identify a specific object, the text characters are not inherently available for machine reading or scanning. Furthermore, there is no universal format for bar codes and serial numbers across various types of objects. Moreover, descriptions of objects are static and cannot be updated on objects such as magazine advertisements that have already been published and distributed.
Additionally, many objects are generic, especially when mass produced. Consequentially, it is not possible to tailor information about an object for a particular person or context. Nor can the information be updated based on information that becomes available after distribution of an object.
What is needed is to uniquely identify disparate objects with a universal format. Further, information associated with objects should be dynamic and/or customizable.